With the rapid development of communication technologies and the demand of people for immediate communication, electronic devices having wireless communication functions are widely used. These electronic devices generally have an antenna to communicate with a base station.
However, these electronic devices are often affected by product size restrictions, an operating environment and usage state, leaving the antenna performance not optimized. Take an electronic device as an example of a mobile communication terminal for illustration, when a user holds a mobile communication terminal to make a call or puts it in a carry-on pocket to talk through a headset, keys and metal objects located in the holding area, the human head or other parts of the body, will have a negative impact on the antenna performance of the mobile communication terminal.
Currently, in order to solve the above problem, the electronic device mentioned above is provided with two antenna units. These two antenna units are disposed at different positions of the electronic device. According to the standing gesture of the electronic device, the electronic device can select one of the two antenna units to communicate with an outside base station.
Although the above solution can optimize the antenna unit performance of the electronic device to some extent, since the electronic device selects one antenna unit according to the standing gesture, in fact, the antenna unit may be affected by other factors besides the standing gesture. Therefore, the antenna performance of the electronic device cannot be further optimized, and the above solution still has some limitations.